Kangen
by Cungik
Summary: Ini bukan masalah waktu, tapi masalah rindu yang meraksasa kala aku mulai mencoba terlelap. A JJ Project New Fiction. JB x Jr. of GOT7.


**Kangen**

 **Im Jaebum**

 **Park Jinyoung**

 **(GOT7/JJ Project)**

Ini bukan masalah waktu, tapi masalah rindu yang meraksasa kala aku mulai mencoba terlelap.

.

.

Jaebum menatap langit-langit kamarnya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Kembali menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyamankan posisi terlelap, namun ia tak kunjung terlelap. Sekalipun badannya rasanya nyaris remuk karena kegiatan GOT7 yang hari itu memang padat. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya di samping tempat tidur, sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas lewat lima puluh. Padahal ia berbaring sudah sejak pukul sebelas kurang seperempat.

Sebentar-sebentar menilik pintu, diluar kamarnya telah gelap. Dan ia yakin seluruh _member_ kini sudah tertidur nyaman, tidak seperti dirinya. Terserang insomnia disaat jadwal sedang mengejar-ngejar semacam ini. Jaebum lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Mengambil tabnya dari dalam tas. Siapa tau _streaming_ bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

Namun bukannya membuka aplikasi yang hendak ditujunya, Jaebum malah terpaku pada jadwal GOT7 esok hari. Yang kalau kembali dilihat-lihat, besok waktunya _free_. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Insomnia tidak begitu berarti padanya hari ini rupanya.

Sesegera mungkin ia meraih laptopnya, membuka folder pribadinya. Folder yang ia buat tiga tahun silam. Saat ia masih hanya berdua saja dengan Junior –Park Jinyoung. Ketika ia dan Jinyoung masih berdiri dalam JJ Project. Ia memang tengah berkutat pada rindunya untuk seorang Jinyoung malam ini. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ia kesulitan tidur.

Semuanya tentang JJ ia punya. Sejak masa-masa _trainee_ dulu, bahkan sejak masa audisi. Masa dimana ia dipertemukan dengan Jinyoung. Lalu di _trainee_ berdua saja. Masa-masa ia suka pada Jinyoung. Dan waktu debut pertama kali bagi mereka, waktu ia dengan sekuat keyakinan meminta Jinyoung menjadi kekasihnya.

Waktu bagi Jaebum adalah semacam permainan. Terasa cepat dan penuh kekhawatiran. Apalagi saat ia harus membintangi Dream High 2. Yang memasangkannya dengan aktris Kang Sora. Disitu Jaebum sangat merasa bersalah pada Park Jinyoung, yang harus berperan sebagai musuh –menurutnya.

Tapi Jinyoung bukan gadis. Apalagi labil. Jinyoung sadar semuanya hanya tuntutan karier. Jinyoung meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Meski sesekali Jaebum harus menemukan Jinyoung menangis sendirian di malam-malam yang sepi. Dan ketika Jaebum berkata ia akan berhenti, Jinyoung malah berteriak melarangnya.

Atau saat mereka berdua –lagi, di drama When Man Falls In Love. Jaebum bukan lagi _lead_ aktornya. Dan Jinyoung berperan sebagai seorang anak yang baik dan polos. Waktu itu Jaebum amat menyukainya. Sangat cocok untuk kepribadian Jinyoung, katanya. Juga, akan banyak waktu _break_ untuk mereka. Yang sering Jaebum manfaatkan untuk acara kencan mereka berdua. Meski Jinyoung selalu mengkhawatirkan karier Jaebum jika mereka sampai ketahuan berhubungan.

Jaebum berhenti menonton video masa-masa yang amat dirinduinya. Ia kini harus bertanggung jawab pada empat anaknya dan Jinyoung. Sebenarnya, semenjak ia menjadi _leader_ GOT7, ia telah dipasrahi menjadi ayah yang baik bagi mereka –tidak termasuk Mark. Lelaki asal L.A itu sudah sanggup mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu Jaebum bahagia, karena Jinyoung yang harus menjadi ibu bagi mereka.

Setelah menutup laptopnya, ia kembali merebahkan diri di samping Youngjae –salah satu anak asuhnya. Lelaki polos yang hampir menginjak usia dua puluh warsa. Jaebum ingin menutup matanya dan tidur. Ini sudah hampir pukul dua, tapi matanya masih saja terbuka lebar. Tanpa rasa mengantuk sedikitpun.

"Pergi saja ke kamarnya, Hyung."

Jaebum tersentak, Youngjae bangun rupanya. Apakah ia mengganggu tidurnya?

"Kamu kenapa bangun, Jae?"

"Hyung bergerak terus, sih." Youngjae masih dengan suara seraknya. Juga kedua kelopak matanya masih rapat terpejam.

"Kalau memang kangen, pergi ke kamarnya saja, tidak sampai tiga menit kok," Lagi Youngjae yang berbicara, mendapatkan senyuman cerah dari Jaebum. Tidak salah ia mendidik Youngjae, batinnya.

"Tidurlah lagi," Jaebum membenarkan letak selimut Youngjae. Lalu segera beranjak menuju pintu setelah mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Menuju kamar Jinyoung, satu-satunya tujuannya kali ini. Meski ada sedikit keraguan menyelinap dalam hatinya, Jinyoung mana mungkin masih terjaga. Setiap pagi, dipaksa tidak dipaksa, Jinyoung harus bangun paling awal, disusul Jaebum yang terkadang membantunya memasak. kan akan sangat berat bagi Jinyoung jika ia begadang.

Pelan-pelan ia memasuki kamar magnae. Yugyeom dan Bambam. Melihat keduanya tertidur pulas membuat Jaebum tersenyum. Tidak ada keributan yang tercipta antara mereka, tidak seperti ketika mereka sudah membuka mata. Jaebum berhenti sebentar, membenarkan letak selimut anak asuhnya yang melorot. Meski suhu tidak begitu rendah, tapi dingin cukup untuk membuat seseorang merinding.

Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, menuju kamar Jinyoung yang sudah gelap. Dalam hati ia meyakini bahwa kekasihnya itu kini sudah berada dalam gelungan selimut tebalnya.

Jaebum menggeser pintu kayu di hadapannya pelan-pelan. Hanya keremangan yang ia temukan. Lampu belajar kamar Jinyoung masih menyala. Tidak biasanya Jinyoung tertidur dengan menyalakan lampu, batinnya.

Ketika ia menoleh ke samping kiri, rupanya benar Jinyoung belum tidur. Wajah sayunya masih menatap layar laptop. Dan telinganya ditutup _earphone_. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika ia tidak mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya di malam sunyi begini.

"Jinyoung," Pelan-pelan Jaebum mendekat setelah menutup daun pintu. Meski Jinyoung masih juga tidak menyadari presensinya. Lalu Jaebum memegang pundaknya, hingga lelaki muda itu tersentak, hampir menjerit, sebelum tangan Jaebum membekap mulutnya.

"Hyung! kamu mengagetkanku. Ada apa?" Jinyoung meletakkan _earphone_ nya ke meja di sebelahnya. Sebisa mungkin menghindari pertemuan pandang dengan Jaebum, dan Jaebum merasa aneh akan hal itu. Pasalnya, ia sempat melihat mata Jinyoung yang memerah entah karena apa.

"Kamu menangis?" Tanya Jaebum, sarkastik. Dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jinyoung. Ia masih segan menatap dua manik penuh ketegasan milik seorang Im Jaebum.

"Park Jinyoung! Jawab aku!" Jaebum lalu meraih pundak bergetar kekasihnya, menghadapkan tepat ke arahnya. Meski Jinyoung hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, disertai gelengan pelan.

Jaebum menyerah, jinyoung tidak akan banyak bicara jika sudah begini.

Lelaki yang berstatus _leader_ itu kini menoleh pada layar laptop Jinyoung yang masih menunjukkan aktivitas. Meski tidak bersuara karena _earphone_ masih menancap disana. Ia kemudian menatap Jinyoung yang malah sesenggukan sambil menenggelamkan mukanya ke boneka _teddy bear_ besar miliknya. Jaebum jadi merasa bersalah, ia mungkin tahu penyebab Jinyoung menangis.

Pelan-pelan ia memeluk bahu mungil Jinyoung, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat didadanya. Membiarkan Jinyoung menangis makin kencang. Sesekali ia mengelus surai halus sewarna arang itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kangen?" Ia membuka suaranya. Tandas dan tegas. Masih sama dengan tiga warsa silam saat ia juga diminta menjaga Jinyoung –sebagai sosok yang lebih tua.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk, tangisannya mulai reda. Dan ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari dada Jaebum. Meski Jaebum tidak melepas rengkuhannya. Matanya yang basah menelusuri video yang masih berputar di laptop, menampilkan dirinya –dan Jaebum, sedang dalam kegiatan santai di dorm, hanya berdua. Sepi dan tenang.

"Kita masih bisa seperti itu." Jaebum menenangkan.

"Tapi makin jarang, tidak sebebas dulu."

Jaebum harus kembali mengingat jaman JJ Project dulu. Mau pelukan dimana saja, mau mesra-mesraan kapan saja, mereka tidak sungkan. Tapi sekarang, semua telah berubah. Ada banyak mata disekitar mereka. Terlebih ada Mark, yang lebih tua dari Jaebum, dan Jaebum harus menghormatinya. Meski seyogyanya Mark sangat memahami hubungan Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

"Besok jadwal kita kosong, kamu mau kita kemana? Berdua saja," Jaebum membiarkan Jinyoung menumpukan kepalanya dibahu tegapnya, sambil memejamkan mata.

Jinyoung nampak berpikir sesaat, hingga kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, "Besok jadwalmu belanja dengan Mark hyung, ingat?"

Jaebum malah berdecak, ia lalu mengangguk singkat. Lalu menatap wajah Jinyoung, perlahan-lahan mendekatkan juga wajahnya. Hingga bibir mereka menyatu untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Melepas rindu semata.

Setelahnya, mereka saling bercerita. Tentang masa lalu. Hanya berdua. Jaebum dan Jinyoung saja. Dalam masa-masa indah bersama. Hingga pagi nyaris menjelang, mereka baru memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan Jinyoung yang masih menyandar pada bahu Jaebum.

Dan biarkan mentari pagi menyaksikan mereka untuk saling melepas rindu. Mengakui bahwa kini mereka tidak bisa sebebas dulu, bukan masalah usia, hanya saja tentang tanggung jawab.

Fin.

Ini apaan sih freennn? Gak tau terinspirasi dari mana. Baru saja selepas sahur tadi pagi sambil nunggu adzan subuh nulis. Setelahnya langsung edit, unggah. Enggak tau ada yang suka apa enggak. *sesi curhat*

Dan saya masih berharap (enggak sih) masih sempat memikirkan sequel, entar kalo ada yang minat bakal dibikin. Entah sayanya minat apa enggak *loh*

Pokoknya jangan nunggu. Itu saja. Yang suka silahkan review. Yang gak suka boleh leave, atau ngritik yang pedes juga gapapa... diterima dengan lapang dada...


End file.
